Bloodline Chapter 1
by Masigrist
Summary: This is the first chapter in the story of a Slayer in trouble. Simonne's life is about to change, but is it for better or for worse?


**Title:** Bloodline  
**Disclaimer:** The concept of Vampire Slayers and Watchers is property of Joss Whedon, The characters Buffy and Giles are property of Joss Whedon. Everything else is original and property of me.  
**Author's Notes:** This is the first time I've ever written anything for here…be nice.   
Prologue 

After defeating The First, Buffy and the others set out to find the other slayers, to train them and teach them what they needed to perform the job handed to them by destiny. A new Watcher's Council was started in Britain, with Giles in charge. Whatever watchers weren't killed were informed and assigned to slayers and other institutions all across the world were informed of the situation so they could provide as much help as possible.

Simonne, a seventeen-year-old slayer was assigned to 30 year-old Thomas Quinn, one of the few watchers who escaped being killed by the Bringers. Thomas has been with the Council since he was 20, and married his wife Corinne at 25, she started working with the council five years after Thomas.

Simonne 

The vampire was stronger than Simonne had thought. He had her in his arms now and lowered his long, pointed fangs to her neck. He brushed them against her flesh and she knew that he grew even more excited by the sight of her goose bumps. She could feel the vampire's cold lips press against her collarbone and she shuddered in disgust, a feeling that only worsened when his wet tongue trace the bone with perfect precision. She struggled, tried to break the monster's grip but he laughed as she failed.

"Some slayer you are, you're nothing but a pathetic, foolish girl. Give up now and save yourself a lot of pain." As he said this Simonne's disgust turned to an empowering rage. She felt her strength grow and she raised the disgusting creature off the ground and over her head, sending him rolling into a worn gravestone. As soon as he was down the slayer was on top of him, her stake held high in her right hand she turned him over to stare into his eyes.

"You sure do blow a lot of hot air for someone who doesn't breathe!" She slammed the stake into the vampire's chest and grinned as he exploded into a cloud of dust.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, do not talk to the vampires! Get in and out of the battle as quick as possible and be sure to come out on the winning end!" The sound of a droning British accent came from the shadows, the voice of Thomas Quinn.

"Thomas, I killed him didn't I? What do you care?" Simonne rolled her large brown eyes and started walking toward the large iron gate that cut the graveyard off from the rest of the city.

"You need to learn some discipline, you will get yourself in trouble some day whether you want to admit it or not."

"Oh Tommy, you're so cute when you worry." Simonne pulled her jacket closed as a cold wind began to pick up.

"Simonne, Simonne are you listening?" Thomas asked, even though he knew the answer. Simonne was quite a difficult girl to get along with at times…but she sure was strong.

The slayer threw open the heavy gate with no difficulty at all, barely even hearing Thomas call after her as she continued down the street. She had an important stop to make before she went home and if she didn't get home soon her mom would freak.

She pulled open the door to the brightly lit store and scanned the shelves until she found what she was looking for. She picked up the box and hesitated before going to the cash, maybe she really didn't need this? The thought was at least worth a laugh. She knew the truth.

Again she flashed back to that night, she could still feel the heat of his breath on her skin and she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise and goose bumps spread down her arms. She quickly shook it off and went up to the cash register.

"Hello." The cheery looking plump woman at the cash grinned a toothy grin as she rang in the purchase, "That wind's starting up again, next thing you know we'll be getting another storm!" The woman laughed. Her laugh was loud but gentle at the same time, kind of comforting really.

"Yeah…well…" Simmone fidgeted uncomfortably, an unusual thing to happen to her.

"So what are you doing out on the streets this late? You know a girl like you shouldn't be out there by herself. Such pretty blonde hair, and so fit, you know those creeps out there would love a little whore like you!" The woman snarled and rage flashed in her eyes.

"What!" The slayer jumped back in shock but realized she must have been imagining things when she glanced at the large grin still plastered on the woman's face.

"I said be careful, it's dangerous out on the streets at night."

"Uh…thanks." Simonne grabbed the bag and headed out, but the woman yelled out to her.

"There are options you know…don't make a mistake…" Simonne looked back at her and knew this time she wasn't imagining anything.

She burst out into the cold night and walked as quickly as possible home. That place gave her the creeps and she just wanted to get home, her mother would be mad if she didn't hurry. Oh God…her mother…now, she couldn't think about that now.

As soon as Simonne got in, she yelled a hello to her mother and ran up to the bathroom. She took the drug store bag out of her coat where she hid it from her mom and took out the pregnancy kit. She hoped to God she wasn't pregnant, it had only been once and she knew now that it was a mistake to even talk to that guy.

As she followed the instructions on the box and waited the appropriate time for the test to work she kept re-reading the same line over and over again. 'Blue means positive.' She was startled out of concentration by a knock on the door.

"Honey? Are you okay? You've been in there for a really long time." The gentle voice of Simonne's mother Lauraine came from outside the door.

Simonne looked at her watch and realized she'd gone over the time on the box. She was really worried and hadn't even noticed. "Yeah mom, I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, well hurry up please, I'd like to have a chat with you."

Simonne made a grunting noise, something that her mom knew meant she would do as she was told. The slayer could here her mom walk back downstairs and then turned to the little strip sitting on the counter. She slowly walked toward it and picked it up, hardly believing what she saw.

It was blue.


End file.
